pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas And Ferb: The Musical!
Phineas And Ferb: The Musical came on Danville's broadway. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS THESE ARE JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ALL MUSIC BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL SINGER/ ARTIST. Please do not remove this article! Opening Act Summer School Originaly Sung By: Twist Phineas: Got a Big D for sleeping in Baljeet: Oh No! Phineas: I don't wanna go to summer school Isabella: gotta crack down on discipline I don't wanna go to summer school Ferb: I only want to hang out with my friends soaking up the sun before the summer ends Buford: Stuck in the classroom quarantined friends will say - where you been? All: Summer school I don't wanna go to summer school I don't wanna go to summer school I don't wanna go to summer school Hey no Hey no I don't wanna go! Phineas: Surf my skateboard down the street everyone knows my kick flips rule friends give me five and say "that was sweet" I don't wanna go to summer school! Candace: I only want to hang out with my friends soaking up the sun before the summer ends stuck in the classroom quarantined friends will say - where you been? All: Summer school I don't wanna go to summer school I don't wanna go to summer school I don't wanna go to summer school Hey no Hey no I don't wanna go Ferb: Heat beating down on the school roof top lucky I won't be in there today it's a good thing I pulled up my socks cause now I can go to the Matinee All: Hey no Hey no I don't wanna go Hey no Hey no I don't wanna go Phineas: Got a Big D for sleeping in I don't wanna go to summer school Baljeet: Oh No! Isabella gotta crack down on discipline I don't wanna go to summer school Candace: I only want to hang out with my friends soaking up the sun before the summer ends stuck in the classroom quarantined friends will say - where you been? All: Summer school I don't wanna go to summer school I don't wanna go to summer school I don't wanna go to summer school Hey no Hey no I don't wanna go Summer school I don't wanna go to summer school Phineas: Summer's here soon be gone at least I got to write this song All: See ya next year! Act 1 Phineas: Hey Ferb I know what we're going to do today Ferb: It's not like we're building a broadway show Phineas: Actually that's what I had in mind! (Isabella Enters) Isabella: Hi Phineas..Watcha doing Phineas: Oh we're just building a musical (Phineas and Isabella keep on talking) Candace: Oh You guys are so busted. I saw you this whole time. I'm telling mom! Busted Originally Sung By: Candace and Vanessa Now only Candace is singing: I can see the things you doing And you think that I'm naive But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what your doing And then you're finally gonna have to STOP! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime On you I'll get ya! yeah! I'll get ya! And when I do you're gonna be Busted! BUSTED! I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me when I tell you That I finally got the dirt on you YOU'RE BUSTED! (busted! ) Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light This is how it's gonna be When she finds out that I was always right YOU'RE BUSTED! There's a new cop on the beat And I'm bringing down the heat My eyes are wide to all your lies, cause you're not that discreet And I don't care what you've heard 'Cause there's one six letter word It's gonna set me free (Gonna set me free) It starts with a b (Starts with a b) It goes B-U-S-T-E-D you are BUSTED! I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me when I tell you That I finally got the dirt on you YOU'RE BUSTED you're gonna win this time Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light a dime on you This is how it's gonna be When she finds out that I was always right YOU'RE BUSTED! Candace: Mom! Mom! Phineas and ferb are building a musical! Linda: Wait honey! I will come back later! I am late for my sewing class (Linda walks in the car and drives off) Linda: Oh teens these days! Candace: Ok! Where's Perry Perry's Retirment Sung very slooooooowww Doo bee doo bee baaw doo bee doo be doo baaw Agent P's retirment. (Walking slowly over to chair) Category:Fanon Works